


next to you

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never needed a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: mid-S3  
> A/N: Written for BSG Pornbattle the third. Prompt was "yearn".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

They've never needed a man. Not when there is all that silky skin laid down on hotel sheets - the ones they took from the really expensive highrise in Caprica City, because it had survived the apocalypse and so had they. A souvenir. One of the few things the humans got right. They have their own room, away from Gaius.

Three glances at her across the room and Caprica can almost feel the promise behind it, the light scratch of Three's nails down her back. Fifteen minutes later she is flat on their broad bed, arms and legs spread out in a desperate attempt to hold herself down in defiance of the failure of gravity that seems to occur every time Three is braced between her thighs, tongue flicking over Caprica's clit. God, if this is a sin, she'll be damned for it, but it's love, and love is never wrong.

Tender fingers slip inside her - Three keeps two nails trimmed down close, after a couple of incidents - and Caprica is gasping Three's name, reaching for her. Three stays where she is, always stubborn, but projects: no forest this time, but a beach, sand and sun, a cocktail made with Aquarian rum sweating on a side table. Yes, they destroyed some beautiful things, but they discovered others. It was never this good, before. It was never this sweet before they'd seen war.

She never wanted Three when Three wasn't beside her before. This is new, this yearning.

The pleasure washes over her like waves, caressing her skin. Three's tongue slips and slides, just rough enough, and her fingers know where to touch to make Caprica's back arch, a curious and compelling firing of neurons. Caprica cries out and Three moans between her legs, her tongue moving faster, her fingers insistent. Caprica clutches at the sheets and presses her calves against Three's sides, holding her there. The noises Three is making sound like a love song; they vibrate inside Caprica until her body sings like the struck tuning fork she once saw at an orchestra concert.

For a moment, she thinks she sees the face of God.


End file.
